


Deleted Scene

by AnotherWorld3111, KaenNoMai



Series: This One's Mine Extended [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Deleted Scene, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenNoMai/pseuds/KaenNoMai
Summary: basically, anotherworld3111 wrote a PWP to my ficset during an au of 5x16 dark side of the moon





	Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETELY ANOTHERWORLD3111'S FAULT I DIDN'T WRITE THIS
> 
> but it was still hella good so we're sharing with the class. 
> 
> complete pwp don't say i didn't warn you

Dean woke slowly, something that almost never happened anymore. He was warm and comfortably snuggled up against Sam, breathing slowly. They mostly didn’t set alarms anymore, too used to the nightmares or insomnia that always woke them up before their alarms. The days that both of them could sleep as long as they liked were few and far between.

Dean checked his watch. Even though Dean knew that they were on a schedule to make it to Bobby’s in 39 hours, he wouldn’t wake Sam up. So Dean closed his eyes, matched his breathing to Sam’s behind him, and relished in the moment.

Sam and Dean were clearly on the same page, though, because Sam woke up not fifteen minutes later, but instead of getting up, he nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, stubble scratching at Dean’s shoulder.

Dean laughed, then shivered as Sam started peppering Dean’s neck with soft kisses. “You’re in a good mood this morning,” he stated, voice scratchy.

“Mmmm.” Sam replied eloquently. “For once neither of us woke up before we wanted to. How long did we sleep?”

“Nine hours.”

“And that,” Sam said, moving away to stretch behind Dean, “is a pretty damn good reason to be in a good mood.”

Dean rolled over and eyed Sam. His muscles bunched, then relaxed beneath the skin, and it wasn’t fair, okay, that Sam could look so good less than five minutes after waking up.

Sam opened one eye and looked at Dean. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he commented appraisingly.

“Did I say that out loud?” It happened, every once in a while when Dean was tired or really concentrated on Sam, but it wasn’t that often.

“No,” Sam said, reaching over to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “But I could tell what you were thinking.”

Dean hummed, tracing Sam’s lips with his tongue. “We’ve got to leave for Bobby’s,” he muttered, unhappy with the thought of having to leave the bed.

“Screw Bobby,” Sam said in a low voice, attacking Dean’s face and neck, and yeah, Dean could get on board with this.

“I’d rather you screw me, instead,” Dean smirked, one eyebrow cocked up.

Sam’s answering smile as he rolled on top of Dean made him laugh, savoring the moment.

oOo

Pressing Dean’s body into the bed with his own, he settled in between Dean’s legs. Running his hands up Dean’s sides elicited a shiver from his big brother, instantly drawing a smirk from Sam as he pushed his chest flat against Dean’s. The feeling of their nipples brushing against each other caused Dean’s next exhale to come out in a shudder, his eyes closing as his head fell back on the pillow.

Absently smiling, Sam pushed himself forward onto Dean, creating friction wherever they were connected and, more importantly, bringing their groins into contact with each other.

Letting out a small grunt that could have easily been missed had Sam’s senses not been already activated to perceive every one of Dean’s reaction, Dean’s legs wrapped themselves around Sam’s hips, bringing him in closer than ever until there wasn’t a single millimeter of a gap between their bodies.

Sam’s head dropped in the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder, sloppily licking at the sweat gathered at the skin right there but barely paying any attention to it, too focused on the sensation of Dean’s silky smooth cock rubbing against his own.

Dean’s hands grappled at his back. “Fuck me, Sam.” He clumsily brought his hand up to Sam’s jaw, leading his mouth to his own to press a sloppy kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam hummed, his own eyes closing as he opened his mouth, letting Dean’s tongue in. A sharp thrust froze Dean’s tongue, Dean’s body tensing, before he desperately scratched at Sam’s biceps.

“Please, Sam, c’mon. Fuck me now, little brother.”

Inhaling sharply, Sam bit down on Dean’s bottom lip, pulling back before letting go, watching with keen eyes as Dean’s lip became swollen and red in front of his very eyes. But at the crazed look in Dean’s eyes suggesting his brother was far too deep into lust to care much about who was going to control this to the end, Sam urged himself to reach up and grab the lube from their nightstand, knocking the customary Bible out of the way.

The sound of the Bible hitting the floor was muted to their ears as Sam opened up the bottle of lube with a soft _snick,_ the noise automatically drawing their eyes to the source of it.

Dean’s pupils dilated. His legs fell to the sides of the bed, loose and pliant for Sam to push further out of the way to gain access to his hole.

Feeling his cock throb, Sam squirted some lube on his hands, slicking his fingers. Dropping the lube on the bed, he pushed himself up on one hand, looking down at where his fingers edged down. He trailed a finger down Dean’s cock first, unable to resist from pulling a moan out of his big brother as he dragged his finger over the slit of Dean’s cock.

Smile not leaving his face, Sam let his finger travel down further, circling Dean’s balls before finally putting his finger where they both desperately wanted it to be at.

Dean let out a sigh, his muscles tensing before relaxing completely. He lifted his head to meet his brother’s gaze, and he must have found whatever he was looking for, because he closed his eyes with a satisfied look on his face.

Warmth pooled in Sam’s gut when he recognized that Dean looked like he knew he was safe, like he was allowing himself to be vulnerable without any second thoughts.

That thought of his own had him surging forward, pressing a needy, breathy kiss to Dean’s lips just as he pushed his index finger in.

Dean let out a punched gasp, swallowed up by Sam’s mouth as it was, as his hips bucked before he pushed himself down, trying to get more of Sam’s finger in him faster.

Chuckling at Dean’s impatience, Sam moved his finger so that despite Dean’s actions, he didn’t go in any further. It took his brother a second to realize, but when he did, he let out an extended groan of annoyance. Right at that moment, when Dean gave up, that’s when Sam pushed all the way up to his third knuckle, burying himself in Dean’s silken insides.

Dean gasped. His eyes flew open as his hips bucked, instinctively pushing himself further down even though there wasn’t anywhere else for him to go. Lifting his head, Sam placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s collarbone, before climbing upwards, his lips barely grazing Dean’s skin as he climbed past stubble and a jawline made to cut glass. He gave in to the urge to briefly lick at the bone before resuming his path, bringing his teeth into the equation, the idea of marking Dean never failing to thrill him. By the time he got to Dean’s lips again, he was back to biting, which perfectly distracted Dean as Sam inserted a second finger.

This time, the moans came unbidden.

Relishing in the sounds Sam was dragging out from Dean, Sam twisted his fingers. He knew where his endgame was, but blatantly avoiding it, Sam rubbed the tips of his fingers against the insides of Dean’s walls. Groaning, Dean wriggled his hips, a blatant want for more even as Sam twisted his fingers, slowly starting to scissor them inside his brother.

Minutes that felt like hours later, Sam slipped his hand out again, Dean whining at the loss. The sight of his gaping hole had Sam rush to pinch the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm. He wasn’t going to come until he was inside Dean, at least not for their first time tonight.

When the threat to come somewhat diminished, never completely gone, Sam let go of his dick, reaching over to grab the lube again. Slicking up his third finger, he pressed them against Dean’s hole, waiting.

Dean let out a grunt of irritation, reaching for Sam. “Fuck me already, dammit.” He said, his voice a low growl as he looped his hands around Sam’s neck.

Pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck, he held his body close to Dean’s as he pushed his fingers in, enveloping Dean so that when Dean bucked, his cock was flattened against Sam’s stomach. A prolonged moan escaped Dean at the contact, briefly rubbing up to gain friction before he was falling back against the bed, burying Sam’s fingers deeper within him. With Sam’s fingers under him, when he landed, he unintentionally pushed Sam’s fingers right against his prostate. Dean yelled, clamping his legs tight around Sam’s waist.

“Fuck!” He buried his face in Sam’s neck, panting, his breathes damp on Sam’s sweaty neck. Despite trying to pull his fingers away from Dean’s prostate, the moment Sam moved his fingers, Dean broke, his speech not taking long to become a blubbering mess of incoherency.

“Pl-please, Sammy, fuck me-fuck my ass. C’mon little brother--”

Sam groaned. He could only manage a few more tenuous thrusts before he lost his control as well, and then he was harshly ripping his fingers away, pushing them into Dean’s mouth. His pupils dilated as Dean sucked, staring straight at Sam as his mouth hollowed, lavishing his tongue all around Sam’s fingers, sucking the taste of himself along with the lube and replacing it with his saliva.

A few seconds later, Dean pulled back with a resounding _pop_.”Fuck me, Sammy. Fuck your big brother so hard he can’t walk-- so that every one who sees us will know I’m yours. That I belong to you, little brother.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sam pushed himself in in one smooth motion.

They both groaned, Dean’s voice climbing an octave as he practically pushed his head back, his neck craning. Unable to resist the skin bared to him, Sam sunk his teeth into the flesh, causing a guttural groan to rip out of Dean, and then he came.

Dean gasped as Sam pulled away, his hips still rocking, his own release rapidly building up but only just held back as Sam looked down at his brother in awe. The pink pooling in his cheeks was worth the come smearing their stomachs, Dean’s cock still giving out a last few feeble spurts between them. Swallowing, Dean tried to look at Sam defiantly, even as Sam punched his hips forward, making sure to ram his cock right onto Dean’s cock. Despite the challenge in his eyes, the lust was still evident, paired with the slackened jaws as the faintest of mewls underlined Dean’s heavy breaths. His fingers scrambled for Sam’s hair, pulling at the roots a little too tight for it to be merely desperate. “Don’t you dare.”

But if anything, that only prompted Sam to go off.

Bending down to brush his lips against Dean’s lips, Sam dropped his head right by Dean’s ear, licking before whispering, his breath hot against Dean’s wettened skin.

“So hot for me, big brother.” Tightening his grip on Dean’s hips, he pushed forward with added vigor, smiling at the sound of Dean’s breath hitching, temporarily stopping completely before the need for oxygen must have reminded Dean into breathing again. “Came on my cock, came when I bit you, didn’t you?” And yeah, he definitely miss the tightening of Dean’s arms and legs around him then, or of the weak whine Dean emitted at his words. “Liked it when I marked you, made you mine? Or liked that it was me who was making you bleed, huh big brother? Not some other monster, just me. I’m the one who drew your blood, I’m the one that gets to put the bruises on you.” His own breathing grew heavier until he could barely hear his voice over his exhales, all the noises pressed right into Dean’s ears as he relentlessly slammed into Dean. His brother keened, fingers weak as they scrambled for purchase all over Sam’s back, and he knew Dean was gearing up for a second round again.

“I’m the one that owns you completely. You’re _mine,_ and everyone’s gonna know it by the time I’m done with you.” Sam said, snarling into Dean’s ear.

“ _Sammy!”_

Dean’s high pitched cry that resonated in the room was what finally brought Sam over the edge.

With a roar, Sam sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck for the second time that night, right under his jawline and near his ear as he spilled into Dean. He didn’t stop moving his hips, making sure his come was buried as deep within Dean as it possibly could be, before he slowed down, letting himself fall on top of his brother.

Dean’s weak yet persistent hands letting go of Sam’s neck only to push at his shoulders was what finally goaded Sam into rolling off of his elder brother, both of them grunting when Sam slipped free.

“Frigging alpha.” Dean mumbled, much to Sam’s amusement. “Get us a washcloth. You’re the one cleaning us after that.” He waved at his own stomach, gesturing to the come smeared on his torso and between his thighs. His cock, which had been valiantly trying to rise again, was not resting against his thigh, only half hard and soon to become flaccid anyway.

Not if Sam had anything to do about it.

Dean was still talking. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk till tomorrow now.”

Sam swiftly rolled over, eliciting a sharp inhale from Dean as Sam surprised him, before it was followed by another grunt as Sam kept moving, until he was under Dean, his elder brother weakly slumped atop him.

“What the--”

“Who said I’m done with you?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. He was feeling seriously smug at the increasing disbelief in Dean’s eyes even as his face cleared with comprehension, quickly followed by a shake of his head for a denial that he didn’t even get to voice aloud. “I thought I told you that we have all  _day_ to make sure everyone knows you’re mine?”

The sound of Dean’s tired groan wasn’t the only kind of groan the motel room was filled with for the rest of the day.


End file.
